mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Salamandra
thumb|300px|Imagend e una salamandra en el libro del siglo XVI de El libro de Lambspring. La salamandra es una criatura legendaria con la forma del animal homónimo o de lagarto a la que se le atribuye afinidad con el fuego. Tradición mitológica Esta criatura legendaria personifica las cualidades fantásticas que los comentaristas antiguos y medievales atribuían a la salamandra real. Muchas de estas cualidades se originan en rasgos verificables de la criatura real, pero a veces están exagerados. Se ha desarrollado una amplia leyenda, mitología y simbolismo durante siglos en torno a esta criatura. Tradición clásica: Plinio, el Talmud y Agustín En una de las descripciones más antiguas que han sobrevivido de la salamandra, Plinio el viejo (d.C. 23-79) señaló que la criatura es un "animal con forma de lagarto, cubierto de estrellas, que no aparece sino con grandes lluvias y que deja de hacerlo con cielo sereno. Es este animal tan frío que con su contacto apaga el fuego como si fuera hielo. Cualquier parte del cuerpo humano que entre en contacto con la baba lechosa que echa por la boca, pierde todos los pelos y la zona que ha estado en contacto con ella cambia de color y se convierte en un vitíligo". Todos estos rasgos, incluso las marcas estrelladas, se corresponden con la salamandra alpina (Salamandra atra aurorae)* de Europa y la salamandra común (Salamandra salamandra)* que tienen puntos amarillos o dorados que son importantes para distinguir las salamandras y lagartos, que son de forma similar pero distintos en otros aspectos que no se sistematizaron hasta la época moderna, cuando los biólogos clasificaron a los lagartos como reptiles y a las salamandras como anfibios. La habilidad de apagar el fuego con sus cuerpos es una cualidad que Aristóteles (384-322 a.C.) consideró habladurías.Historia de los animales, Libro V, Cap. XVI, Sec. 13 en la traducción Cresswell Aunque Plinio señala esto en el libro X, capítulo 86 de Historia Natural, en el libro XXIX, capítulo 23 de la misma obra muestra su escepticismo, señalando que si fuera verdad, sería fácil de demostrar. Plinio también señala las propiedades medicinales y venenosas, que tienen cierto fundamento, ya que muchas especies de salamandra, como la salamandra común o la salamandra alpina excretan sustancias tóxicas fisiológicamente activas. Estas sustancias suelen excretarse cuando el animal es amenazado con el fin de disuadir a los depredadores. La extensión de estas propiedades se exagera, ya que se dice que si una se enroscara en un árbol, envenenaría su fruta y mataría a quien se la comiese, o que si cae a un pozo, mata a todo el que beba en él. También se menciona en el Talmud (Hagiga 27a) como una criatura producto del fuego, diciendo que cualquiera que se untara su sangre sería inmune al fuego. Rashi (1040–1105), el comentarista principal del Talmud, describe la salamandra como la creada por producir fuego en el mismo sitio durante siete años."Salamandra and the Flames of Hell" by Reb Chaim HaQoton Según Sahih Bukhari (810-870), Mahoma dijo que las salamandras son "malhechores" y "deben ser matadas".Sahih al-Bukhari, 4:54:525-526 San Agustín en Ciudad de Dios usó el ejemplo de las salamandras para discutir sobre la posibilidad de que los humanos fueran condenados a arder en el fuego eterno del Purgatorio. Escribió: "si, como escriben los que han indagado y examinado la naturaleza y propiedades de los animales, la salamandra vive en el fuego; y algunos montes de Sicilia, bien conocidos por sus erupciones y volcanes ardiendo en vivas llamas hace ya mucho tiempo, y continuando con la misma fuerza, permanecen, sin embargo, íntegros en su mole, nos son testigos bien idóneos de que no todo lo que arde se consume" Tradición medieval thumb|Xilografía del siglo XVI cuestionablemente identificada como la representación de una salamandra por M.P. Hall Se presenta una ilustración de una salamandra citada con frecuencia This was also claimed in an early version of the present article. en una influyenteSahagun, Louis. Master of the Mysteries: The Life of Manly Palmer Hall. Port Townsend, Washington: Process Media, 2008, page 52. obra ocultista del siglo XX de Manly P. Hall, Las enseñanzas secretas de todos los tiempos, en la atribuye a Paracelso.Manly P. Hall, The Secret Teachings of All Ages: An Encyclopedic Outline of Masonic, Hermetic, Qabbalistic and Rosicrucian Symbolical Philosophy, (original publisher unclear-see http://www.sacred-texts.com/eso/sta/ for on-line text), (1928). Esta ilustración parece originarse en el tracto anti-papal de 1526 de Andreas Osiander y Hans Sachs, donde se identifica "al Papa como un monstruo".Renate Freitag-Stadler and Erhard Schön, Die Welt des Hans Sachs, City History Museum of Nuremberg, 1976, p. 24 (Kat. 25/15) Su asociación con Paracelso deriva de su Auslegung der Magischen Figuren im Carthäuser Kloster zu Nũrnberg en el que el autor presenta explicaciones para algunas ilustraciones encontradas en el monasterio cartujo de Nuremberg; señala que la ilustración en cuestión la señala como "una salamandra o gusano desolado con una cabeza humana y coronada con una corona y un gorro del Papa en él""ein Salamander oder ein wüster Wurm/Mit einem Menschen Kopff/unnd gekrönet mit einer Kron/unnd ein Bapst Hut darinn", que luego se explica que representa al Papa. El arzobispo católico Raymund NEtzhammer (1862-1945) explica que el conjunto de xilografías fue encargado por Osiander basándose en algunas antiguas "ilustraciones papales" encontradas en el monasterio, que Netzhammer cree que datan de la época de Joaquín de Fiore (D. 1202) y que eran caricaturas que se mofaban del Papa y la iglesia. Es más probable que las descripciones de la forma legendaria usen representaciones más estilizadas. En los bestiarios europeos medievales, las representaciones fantásticas de las salamandras incluyen "criaturas satíricas en una bañera circular de madera" (Siglo VIII), "un gusano penetrando las llamas" (siglo XII), "un perro alado" (siglo XIII), y "un pequeño ave en llamas" (Siglo XIII).Florence McCulloch, Medieval Latin and French Bestiaries Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1962, pp.161-162 Renacimiento en Europa Comparado con las representaciones medievales, las renacentistas son más realistas, acercándose más a la descripción clásica.[http://www.propheties.it/nostradamus/prodigiorum/prodigiorum1.html Conrad Lycosthenes, Prodigiorum ac ostentorum chronicon, 1557] En otro ejemplo, una edición de 1556 del Libro de Lambspring muestra la salamandra como un ave blanca , mientras que la versión de 1625 de Lucas Jennis de la misma ilustración, incluída en el Musaeum Hermeticum, muestra un animal con forma de lagarto y marcas estrelladas. De todos los rasgos adscritos a las salamandras, los que más destacan son los relacionados con el fuego. Esta conexión se origina en un comportamiento común en muchas especies de salamandras: hibernando bajo troncos putrefactos. Cuando la madera se llevaba al hogar y se le prendía fuego, las criaturas aparecían "misteriosamente" de las llamas. El artista italiano del siglo XVI Benvenuto Cellini (1500-1571) narró como fue testigo de ello en su niñez en su autobiografía.Thomas Bulfinch (1913). Age of Fable: Vols. I & II: Stories of Gods and Heroes: XXXVI. e. The Salamander Según algunos escritores, la sustancia lechosa que exuda la salamandra cuando se asusta y humedece la piel dio origen a la idea de que podía soportar cualquier cantidad de calor, incluso del fuego. Otra idea que se encuentra en varias obras medievales y renacentistas era que los "sacerdotes egipcios" usaban un jeroglífico que aplicaban la figura de una salamandra para representar a un hombre que está quemado, o en otra versión, un hombre que ha muerto de frío. Esta tradición se encuentra por primera vez en Hieroglyphica de Horapolo (Libro 2, Cap. LXII), pero no se considera actualmente el uso real del jeroglífico. Los comentaristas tempranos de Europa solían agrupar juntos "cosas que se arrastran" (reptiles o reptilia en latín), y por lo tanto las criaturas de este grupo, que incluyen típicamente a las salamandras (latín: salamandrae), dragones (latín: dracones o serpentes) y basilisco (Latín: basilisci), estaban asociadas, como en el Prodigiorum ac ostentorum chronicon (1557) de Conrad Lycosthenes. thumb|300px|Salamandra de Francisco I de Francia en el castillo de Azay le Rideau. Muestra el lema: "Nutrisco e extenguo". Leonardo da Vinci (1452–1519) escribió lo siguiente sobre la salamandra: "Esta no tiene órganos digestivos, y no obtiene más comida que del fuego, en el que renueva constantemente su piel escamosa. La salamandra, que renueva su piel escamosa en el fuego,-por virtud".Book XX: Humorous Writings, The Notebooks of Leonardo da Vinci, edited by Jean Paul Richter, 1880. (online) (unconfirmed) Posteriormente, Paracelso (1493-1541) sugirió que la salamandra era el elemental de fuego, que tenía una influencia importante en la función de las salamandras en el ocultismo.Theophrast von Hohenheim a.k.a. Paracelsus, Sämtliche Werke: Abt. 1, v. 14, sec. 7, Liber de nymphis, sylphis, pygmaeis et salamandris et de caeteris spiritibus. Karl Sudhoff and Wilh. Matthießen, eds. Munich:Oldenbourg, 1933. Paracelso, contrario a la visión prevalente en su época, no las consideraba diabólicas sino similares a los humanos - solo carentes de almas (junto con los gigantes, enanos, sirenas, elfos, y espíritus elementales en forma humana). Francisco I de Francia usó la salamandra como su símbolo. La salamandra se encuentra a través del folclore francés, aunque de formas variadas. Además, o en lugar de, su simbolismo de fuego, se le atribuía un potente veneno. En algunas leyendas se decía que simplemente cayendo a un pozo, podía envenenar el agua, y que escalando a un árbol frutal envenenaría la fruta. Su aliento altamente tóxico era suficiente para hinchar a una persona hasta que se le rompiera la piel; en Auvernia, supuestamente hizo lo mismo a rebaños de vacas. Esto le otorgó el nombre de "aliento de fuelle". Como el animal real, la salamandra legendaria rara vez respiraba; pero a diferencia de esta, la única manera manera de matarla era encerrarla en un espacio hermético para que respirara su propio veneno. Los bretones la temían por lo que no se atrevían a pronunciar su nombre real por temor a ser oídos y que los mataran. Renacimiento en Asia A los antiguos viajeros a China les mostraron ropajes supuestamente tejidos del pelo o lana de la salamandra; la ropa era totalmente inmune al fuego. Realmente la ropa estaba tejida con amianto.Clare Browne, "Salamander's Wool: The Historical Evidence for Textiles Woven with Asbestos Fibre", Textile History, Volume 34, Number 1, May 2003, pp. 64-73(10) (abstract) Según T. H. White, Prester John tenía una túnica de este material; el "Emperador de India" poseía un traje hecha de un millar de pieles; y el Papa Alejandro III tenía una túnica que valoraba mucho. Holme (1688) escribió: "...he colocado varias veces pelo de salamandra en el fuego y puesto al rojo vivo y tras sacarlo, estando frío, la lana permanecía perfecta". Una interpretación alternativa era que este material era un tipo de seda: una carta del siglo XII supuestamente de Prester John dice: "Nuestro reino produce el gusano conocido como salamandra. Las salamandras viven en fuego y hacen crisálidas, que nuestras cortesanas hilan y usan para tejer telas y ropas de vestir. Para lavar y limpiar estas telas, las tiran a las llamas". El fraile también señala que Marco Polo creía que la "verdadera" salamandra estaba en una sustancia incombustible encontrada en la tierra. Referencias Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Mitología medieval